


[Podfic] Keep Throwing Things and Slamming the Door

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "Keep Throwing Things and Slamming the Door" by Traincat, read aloud.Original summary:"Waking up in a stranger's bed is not how superhero Johnny Storm planned on spending the morning after the night before.From now on…A) No more secret hookups with Peter Parker—he's the last man on earth Johnny'd want to share a room with, never mind a king-size bed.B) Maintain a professional persona at all times. After all, he's a photographer for New York's #1 Superhero Bashing Rag and Johnny's perfect tabloid fodder.C) Keep friends close but enemies closer. Easier said than done, with She-Hulk away on her honeymoon and Spider-Man avoiding."





	[Podfic] Keep Throwing Things and Slamming the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keep Throwing Things and Slamming the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745113) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 

> Hi DuendeVerde4! I saw the request for Johnny/Peter and had just gotten Traincat's permission to podfic soooooo... here's a treat! Hope you like it :)

### Download

  * On the Internet Archive **[HERE](https://ia801401.us.archive.org/21/items/keepthrowingthings_sophie_traincat/keepthrowingthings_sophie_traincat.mp3)** (Right-click to download left-click to stream)
  * On MediaFire **[HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/h3hxnmxxl46zmxx/keepthrowingthings_sophie_traincat.mp3/file)**

### Details

  * **Length:** 01:02:19
  * **File type:** MP3 (53 MB)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Keep Throwing Things and Slamming the Door_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745113)
  * **Author:** Traincat 
  * **Reader:** Sophie 
  * **Skin for this post by:** Azdaema, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Song:** _Runnin'_ by Adam Lambert 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I looked for a pretty long time for a way to make a Ben voice that I wouldn't completely hate, and I have to credit [this video tutorial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQMcL6g42zU) for the basic tip to record a higher pitched gravely raw instead of trying to make something super low with my own voice. It was a lot easier to edit something high pitch! Who would have known. Then I didn't follow anything else in the tutorial and just added bass and changed the pitch dramatically with Audacity.


End file.
